1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for displaying calendar information on a display unit thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a function to change calendar formats to be displayed on the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as electronic calculators, have had many functions. Among them is a calendar display function. Such calendar display function typically displays one-month calendar information in a matrix fashion in a fixed format of "Sunday through Saturday". This format means that a week begins with Sunday.
The concept of what day is a first day of the week, however, is different according to countries and peoples having different customs and cultures. In fact, in some cultures, Monday is a first day of the week. Thus, the calendar format "Monday through Sunday" is used in many countries. For users in these countries, electronic devices capable of displaying only one calendar display format "Sunday through Saturday" are clearly undesired and inconvenient.